


好朋友

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 有一点三角但HE只有玹容, 玹容
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara
Summary: 整合版（1-4）不满意之前的结局，所以想重新写





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 整合版（1-4）  
> 不满意之前的结局，所以想重新写

容第一人称 貂玹容三角 Tag只打了HE的  
比较狗血 大学校园设定

 

结果我一晚上没有睡。  
旁边那个人睡得死沉，发出均匀的呼吸声。但是我就是睡不着，不停回想起的是我们刚认识  
时候的事。

去年4月，我们宿舍正在为下学期奖学金评选指标发愁——要求至少参加一次校内学科比赛。但我们宿舍今年一整年都很懒，没有参加任何活动。金道英翻遍了公众号，终于找到一个“校园提案”的活动，需要为学校献计献策。至少5个人组队。

徐英浩他非常认真，想着既然要比赛，就要拿出最好的方案，于是规划了一个学校安全门禁系统更新的草案。中本悠太附议说好，只是我们四个都是商学院的学生，没有人会技术，人数也凑不齐。

当时金道英刚开完会回到宿舍，听到这件事就神秘一笑，说没事，他有办法。转眼就拉了一个群，召唤了一个计算机院的小学弟，比我们低一届，名字叫郑在玹。

这个名字我听过很多次，金道英经常挂在嘴边，他是他们地方校友会的主席，这位郑在玹是他选来当接班人的。他们平时关系也很好，一直在一起玩。我还有见过他的照片，皮肤很白，长着一张端正英俊的脸，让人禁不住多看几眼。

我们都和彼此坦白过性向的问题，我和金道英都是，因为我们知道彼此的秘密，他算是我最亲密的朋友。我经常调侃他，这么好的学弟在身边，怎么都不心动一下。金道英说，我们不行，太了解对方了，他不是我想要的。

我第一次正式见到郑在玹是和宿舍其他人一块的，就为了讨论我们的比赛项目设计。他穿着休闲衬衫和黑色长裤，带着金边的眼镜。金道英用家乡话和他说笑几句，又正式向我们介绍：“计算机院15级的郑在玹，是我从高中就认识的学弟，也是我最好的朋友。”

我从第一眼见他就充满好感，他笑起来有一边酒窝，头发很柔顺，在你说话的时候会盯着你的眼睛，很温柔地回应。但是他和金道英在一起又是另外一种感觉。金道英在说自己不擅长数据分析的时候，郑在玹就呛他，哥，这有什么难的呀。金道英翻了个白眼回应，要不要你来干嘛。郑在玹摇摇头说，哥你果然还是要依靠我。

他们两个即使在一堆人开会面前，也能自顾自地聊成一个世界，我看着觉得有趣，又隐约有点羡慕他们这样的关系。

轮到我自我介绍的时候，他很开心地和我说：“道英经常和我说起你，说你是很厉害的人，一直在夸你。”

我说：“是吗，没有他说得这么好。”金道英竟然还会夸我。转头看到金道英乐呵呵地笑着，对我补充道：“你和他应该很有共同话题聊，他也很喜欢打游戏。最近流行的那个什么战舰游戏。”

 

我恍然大悟：“哦，我知道，那个网页游戏，我想玩一直没有机会呢。毕竟看不懂日文。”

郑在玹说：“你要玩的话，回头我再教你。”

和郑在玹这番对话，最后变成我那天晚上最有收获的一件事。我回去就接受了他的好友申请。他很热心帮我注册好了游戏账号，又把我加进一个N大游戏群里，告诉我不懂都可以问。他是一个对军事和历史都颇有研究的人，我不太明白这些，我只是喜欢打游戏和看好看的立绘，问他都是一些很奇怪的问题，什么扶桑级的立绘为什么有这么多的炮台之类的。他隔了几分钟，发了4条60秒的语音和我解释，声音耐心又好听。

我有意和他保持联络，却也不愿意太明显地依赖他，踌躇不前，心里有些不是滋味。倒不是说我在见到他第一眼就喜欢上他了，在我眼里，好感和喜欢有非常远的距离，更何况我是个男生，要往前一步，太难了。

我们这样的关系保持了好长一段时间，一直到那年夏天，我在动态里分享了deemo的镜夜，这是我很喜欢的一款音乐游戏，当时正大热，也刚发布的OST专辑。他很快就评论我：“我也很喜欢这个游戏，我纯白已经Full Comb啦。”

我回复他：“真的吗！我很喜欢V.K克。但我音游打得不是特别好。”

他私信又分享给我其他曲子，都是我听过且喜欢的。又发了一段他打纯白的视频，手指修长动作利落，我拍手称赞：“你是真的玩得好。”

他回：“音游就是多练就行了。”

我说：“不行，我好笨。”

他那边正在输入了好久，过了一会回复我：“下次教你怎么练，有规律的。”

我说：“下个月我正好去日本，游戏的OST发售啦，我打算买碟子。”

他回得很快：“我也想要！能帮带吗？”

这大概是我们关系进一步的契机，我7月底去的日本，帮他带了CD，想了想，又投其所好，买了大和号的粘土人送他当纪念品。买完东西我就去了神社，我同行的是我们学校的日本留学生，名字叫中本悠太，他告诉我这间神社最有名的是它的恋爱签，求过的都说准。

我抱着试试看的心态求了签，中本悠太帮我解签，说上面写着：“你会和你喜欢的人因为音乐结缘。”我是很信签文的人，想起了躺在我包里的那张CD，心里隐约想着：“不会吧，不会吧。”又有一点开心。

直到开学我才再一次见到他。说来好玩，虽然我们一直没有断过联系，但这竟然是我第二次见他。他和金道英一起回的学校，顺便过来拿CD。我是第一个到达宿舍的人，一到就开始整理宿舍，郑在玹说半个小时后就到，我开心地哼着歌。

半个小时后，开门的人是金道英，他和我打了招呼进门坐下，郑在玹紧接着进来了，拉着金道英的箱子，一边喘气一边说：“这个人箱子有够重的。”金道英笑嘻嘻地说：“你力气大，帮帮忙怎么了。”

我站在那里，突然又觉得自己有些多余，把包装好的CD藏在背后，又拿了纸巾递给他，让他擦汗。他对我笑：“谢谢你，泰容哥。”

我说不用。也不多说话，等他稍微缓过气，才把CD和礼物一起给他。他道谢之后就走了，宿舍又剩下我和金道英两个人。他看郑在玹走后就对我八卦地笑：“悠太说你在日本抽到的签上写的是你会因为音乐遇到命运中的人哦。”

我故意忽略掉心里那点奇怪的感觉，对他说：“一个签而已，不算什么。”

金道英叹了口气：“以我对你还有他的了解，你们俩很合适，真的很合适。”

我有些无言地看着他，心里在想，金道英是真的对他没有半点感觉吗？但至少郑在玹对他也会有感觉吧。

我试探地问：“但我觉得你和郑在玹更合适。你们之间挺平衡的，有种棋逢对手的感觉。”

金道英哈哈大笑：“不会的，你放心。”我将信将疑。

其实后来回想起来，在那个秋天，我一直不停地想否认掉自己对于郑在玹的好感越来越多，一直在对自己说，我们是不可能的，他也不可能会喜欢上我。但心真的好不争气，动得比脑子还快，我回过头来才发现自己对他的感情已经一发不可收拾。

10月的时候我发了一次烧。当时舍友都不在，我托金道英下课回来帮我带个感冒药，金道英说好。我睡了一觉，被手机铃声吵醒，却发现是一个陌生的号码。

“泰容哥？你还好吗？”是郑在玹。

“我没事，谢谢你，怎么了？”

“我给你带了感冒药，能下来拿吗？我2分钟后就到了。”

我从床上坐起来，来不及多想，披着外套就冲下了楼。头很晕，鼻塞很难受，站在宿舍楼下  
又很不安。郑在玹骑着摩托车出现的，他一只手拿着药，递给我。我难受到站不稳，一个趔趄，是他紧急扶住了我。我半睁着眼看着他，对他说谢谢。

“泰容哥，你……”他看我的眼神复杂又担心。

“谢谢你，我没事。”我站直对他说。

他帮我顺开了因为出汗贴在头上的刘海：“药三餐记得吃，快回去躺着。我走了。”

我站在原地目送他离开，他走之前又看了我一眼。我看不懂他的眼神。明明有话想和我说，却又最终没有开口的样子。

他是想说什么呢？我迷迷糊糊又睡过去，把疑问很深很深地埋在自己的心底。

这场病好之后，我却病得更重了。我开始在梦里遇见郑在玹。他在熄灯的夜晚把我牵到学校操场前的看台，把我按在没人看得见的角落，对我说：“泰容哥，我喜欢你。”

我在这场不知是噩梦还是美梦中惊醒了，身体一阵阵发热，觉得自己又无耻又罪过。对面床上是金道英，他背对着我睡得很熟。我心想，我不如他和郑在玹关系那么好，不如他善解人意会表达，不如他受欢迎，是学校的风云人物。 郑在玹也很好。他是他们学院学生会的副会长，明年大概就有机会竞选主席。

大概开始喜欢一个人的时候，自己会变得自卑又患得患失吧。我在床上辗转反复了半天，点开SNS，发了一条新的动态：觉得自己什么都不行。凌晨3:24。

我不抱希望地刷新动态，想着这个时候应该没人醒着，却收到了回复。我点开，是郑在玹，他回复我：泰容哥一直做的很好。我关上手机，把发烧的脸贴在枕头上，心里千百种滋味。一边想着，他是不是也在在意我？手机在枕头下震动了起来，郑在玹发了信息问我：泰容哥，怎么还不睡？

我捧着手机打字：“你不也还没睡。”

郑在玹回我：“也对。哈哈。”

我捧着手机看我们的聊天内容，又顺着时间顺序往上翻，一直翻到我们第一次聊天的记录，一共不到10页。郑在玹显示了快要5分钟的正在输入状态，却始终没有打出一个字。我在那头想，他到底想说什么呢？他却最终发来一个，早点睡吧，我也要睡了，晚安。

我以前听金道英说，郑在玹熬夜起来像不要命了一样。他们专业特别忙，大家都是3、4点才能入睡的。他用很平淡的语气说：“郑在玹最近刚和女朋友分手，大概心情不好吧，说是要快5点才能睡，咖啡没命一样的喝。”

当时我还没有这么在意郑在玹，听到这个消息也只是意外地问：“他原来是直男吗？”金道英想了半天，说：“大概是个双性恋吧。我猜他并不排斥男生。”

现在想起来只是好奇，他有过女朋友？原来是这样吗。什么样的女生会和他交往呢。

这样的状态持续了快一周，每天都是凌晨3、4点才能睡得着，想着是啊大概郑在玹这个点也还没睡啊。中本悠太最先发现我状态不对，我向他坦白了心事，他沉思了一会，“……其实你不知道，你发生了什么事，金道英都会和郑在玹讲的。”他说完，又很小心观察着我的脸色。

 

我有些惊讶，没想到金道英会做到这份上，我一直知道他在有意撮合我们两个，碍于我们彼此之间的关系，又因为我介意他和郑在玹之间过度亲密的友情，我从来不正面回应他这份“好意”，每每他对我说：“你和郑在玹都是我的好朋友啊，你们如果能真的在一起，我会觉得很开心的。”我都会对他说：“怎么可能。”他不会喜欢我的。金道英会暧昧地说：“那可不一定。”我没有去琢磨他说的不一定指的是什么，听到中本悠太这么说，我才恍然大悟。

从那之后我心里牵挂的对象就又多了一个人，我开始去留意金道英的举动。他和我是对床，我们坐在床下的桌子学习是，我会不停回头去看他在干什么。他总拿着手机聊天。我眯着眼看到了他的聊天对象，不出意外是郑在玹。

其实金道英说得没错，我们彼此确实是好朋友。金道英可靠又细心，我总会和他说心里话，只是自从我知道自己喜欢上郑在玹之后，我就再也不曾和他谈过心。金道英和我坦白过好几次，他有喜欢的人，他也很明白自己和郑在玹并不适合。所以希望我不要介意他。我嘴上说好。

郑在玹有时候会在深夜分享歌曲，到了白天又删掉，是一些比较悲伤的抒情歌。我猜他处在分手期很痛苦，有心安慰却不知如何开始，想来想去又打开游戏，把不明白又觉得有趣的问题一个一个列出来去问他。

郑在玹对我说：“泰容哥，你真的好可爱。”

我回他：“是吗？”

郑在玹又输入了半天，最后只回一个字：“嗯。”然后又不说话。我抱着手机辗转反侧，心想，聊个天都这么吊人胃口。

我开始打字：“上次谢谢你给我送药。”

他回：“没事，举手之劳。”

“下周有空吗？……想感谢你之前给我送药的事来着，请你吃个饭。”

“不用了哥。”

“应该的，不要拒绝了。”

“真的不用。”

“……在玹，是不愿意和我吃饭吗？”

“不是，哥”他回复，“好吧。”

“我”我鼓足了勇气打字，“我有话想跟你说的。那天。”

“是什么？”

“到那天就知道了。”

“说吧哥，我听着。”

“我不。”

“哥真难办呢。”

“这句话也送给你。”

“我吗？”

“在玹真是让人看不懂。”

郑在玹没有再回我。在那里正在输入了半天。我看了眼时间，半夜3点48分，又到了这个时候。我耐心等郑在玹回复。

“哥想说的话，是不是和我想的一样啊。”

我心砰砰直跳，“不知道。”我不知道他是在逼我干脆承认，还是故意逗我玩，抑或是他自己也在对下一段感情迷迷茫茫不知所措，但他回复的速度和逼死人的正在输入状态让我急得撞枕头。

“我不知道哥怎么想。”

“我很喜欢和哥在一起的感觉。”他慢慢地打字。

“其实我也……”我斟酌着打字，因为他回复得实在太慢了，我也跟着小心了起来。

“嗯，那”  
“哥愿意接受吗？”

我捧着手机，脑袋一片空白，“接受什么？”

 

“我是说，”  
“我们在一起好吗😊”


	2. Chapter 2

好朋友 中

 

清晨7:30

舍友们开始陆续爬下床。

我睁着眼睛过了一整个晚上，等他们都下床完毕，才缓缓从床上升起来。

斜对面的中本悠太半睁着眼仰望我，我和他对视半天，突然就对他说：“我被告白了。”

中本悠太瞪大了眼睛，随后又惊喜地说：“他吗？”

“嗯。”

“什么什么？真的吗？郑在玹？”金道英不可置信地捂住嘴，“比我想象中的动作快啊！”他脱了一半的衣服也不管了，一屁股坐在椅子上疯狂按手机：“这个消息所有人都得知道，”末了又特别兴奋回头对我们说：“这次绝对得让他请脱单饭！”中本悠太和徐英浩起哄欢呼。

我抱着被子坐在床上，看金道英和他的朋友们发语音信息。昨晚郑在玹和我告白后，我们一直聊到了5点多，他和我说：“我知道哥可能会介意哦。但是我对泰容哥的感情和对道英哥是不一样的。希望哥能知道这一点。”

“我只把他当朋友而已…如果哥觉得不行的话，我会试着远离他，但是这样太累了。我不想因为我们之间的关系，就去伤害到其他人。”

这算是我第一次从郑在玹那里得到他关于金道英的评论，看完之后心里酸酸的。我回他：“我不会的，我跟悠太关系也很好啊，这没什么的。”

或许全世界都会觉得，他和金道英之间的关系好到其他人无法插足吧。所以无论是他们哪一方，在关系开始的最初，都要百般向我展示“我们并不是像其他人看待的那样”。他们的态度都太坦荡，我没有理由不接受或无理取闹。跟一个认识不到一年的男生交往，就要远离自己之前最好的朋友，大家会觉得我是什么样的人啊。

我在最难受的那几天，陪我说话的总是中本悠太。我在之前一直和金道英更加要好（虽然我和金道英经常拌嘴），在最近这段时间才和中本悠太越走越近。他开始对我和郑在玹并不看好，觉得有道英在，万一以后我和郑在玹分手了，我们三个人都会受到伤害，他会变得更难做人。

我对他说，但怎么办，我已经做好决定了。我一旦决定爱上谁，就不会再回头了，如果他不要我的心，它也不会再回到我胸膛里。

中本悠太叹息，李泰容，你的爱好沉重。郑在玹他现在还不明白，你们以后都有苦要吃。

 

郑在玹发短信告诉我，晚上下课一起去吃饭。这就算是我们第一次约会了。我站在教学楼门口等他下课，然后和他一起走去饭堂。他单肩背着书包走出来，我一眼就看到了他，他朝我招手，我看到了，又马上低下头。大概是因为我还没有适应和他关系的转换吧。郑在玹走到我面前，对我说：“哥，走吧。”

放学这条路上人很多，我们也不能牵手，并排慢慢走在人群的最后。我一直回避他看过来的眼神，直到他终于忍不住和我说：“哥在害羞吗？一直不看我。”

我回他：“因为在路上……人很多。”抬眼过去，正好撞上他带笑的眼睛，他说：“好吧，那我们吃完饭去散步怎么样？去没人的地方。”

“啊？……嗯。”我有点慌张。

“不要紧张。我们慢慢来就好了，好吗？”

“好。”我在心里暗叹自己不争气，竟要被自己小一级的弟弟安慰。

冬天的晚上黑的很快，天气冷，风也很大，我们吃完饭，操场上已经没有什么人在了。郑在玹带着我走到人少的暗处，扶着我的肩膀说：“这里，可以了吗？”我点头。郑在玹就这样拉过我的手，与我的双手十指紧扣在一起。他感叹说：“哥的手好冰。你穿得太少啦。” 他放开一边手，又捏上我的脸颊：“脸也冰冰的。”

我抬着头和他对视着，他上手摸我的睫毛：“眼睛好漂亮。”然后突然就挑起我的下巴吻上来。

我僵直着不动，郑在玹有些强硬地印上他的嘴唇，看我紧闭着嘴唇没有反应，又亲了一下。我确确实实被震惊了，因为没有和其他人谈过恋爱的经历，不知道进展会是这么快的，过了好一会儿才说：“……刚刚是我的初吻。”

郑在玹说：“是吗？”他笑得暖暖的：“泰容哥的初吻吗，我好幸运呢。”

我低着头说：“但是在玹的不是。”

“嗯。……哥很介意吗？”

“倒也不。”我摇了摇头，“这也很正常。”在我知道他有过女朋友之后就能预想到了。

郑在玹就着抱着我的姿势说：“以后都是哥的。对不起。”

“……干嘛道歉啊，真是。”我说：“过去的事情，谁都没法控制的。我也不是这么纠结过去的人。”

“能这么想我真的很开心。”郑在玹说，“哥以后也这样好吗，不开心的事，我做的不好的事，都及时和我说，我会好好变成泰容哥喜欢的样子的。”

“在玹这样就挺好的。”我贴在他的毛衣上闷闷地发声。

那晚以后，每晚的散步变成了我们之间必做的事情。郑在玹作为恋人，体贴又温柔，我沉溺得无可自拔。热恋期的两人，眼中大概只有彼此，郑在玹一天会给我发几十遍的“想你了”，我也觉得见不够他，只有夜晚的几小时独处时间，对我来说依然很难熬。

只是我和金道英的关系再也没有回到过去那么亲密的时候。每天晚上我出去的时候，他都坐在那里捧着手机聊天。我再也没有去确认他的聊天对象，在出门前只和他说一句：“我出门啦。”金道英偶尔会使坏，叫我今晚别回来了，我懒得理他的调侃。但有时候也会说点别的。

他有一回问我：“李泰容，你现在觉得幸福吗？”

我被他冷不丁的提问吓到了，他盯着电脑屏幕，似乎只是漫不经心地这么一问。我回答说：“嗯，他很好。”我想起金道英说，他有喜欢的人，于是就对他说：“道英也要快点找到自己的幸福才好。”

金道英仍然没有看我，电脑屏幕的光照亮他的半边侧脸，甚至表情也没有变一下。

“我和他……不可能了，他有喜欢的人了。”

“有喜欢的人也可以试试看啊。恋爱是说不准的东西，不是吗。”

“我喜欢他，但是我知道自己和他不适合。”金道英轻声说。

“不试试看怎么知道不适合呢，你真是太较劲了，这样下去真的会找不到伴侣的哦。”

“你好烦，你走吧，去约会。”他说着就不再理我了，我们之间最触及本质的对话，也就仅此这么一回。

大概我损失的友情时间全部换来了爱情的丰收，我和郑在玹非常非常顺利地进展着。郑在玹在恋爱中比我想象中的强势和有掠夺性，我并不讨厌他更主动一些，相反还隐隐期待。他对占有大概具有执念，自从听说他是我的初吻对象之后，对我的索取就更加积极一些。

我们约会的地方一直是夜晚操场无人的看台角落。那里避风又无人，是独处的好地方。在相处几天之后，他就解开了我的上衣。郑在玹会一边亲吻我的脖子，一边说：“这里是哥没有被人碰过的地方吧。”我身体很热，对他的亲吻有反应，咬着袖口不让自己发出声音。

他像我曾经梦到过的一样，把我按在无人的角落里吻我，下身和我紧紧贴在一起，我知道他也有反应了，硬起的地方轻轻撞着我。一吻过后，他离开我的嘴唇，我们的唇口间牵出一条短短的银丝。

我气息不稳地喘着气，听他悄声说，“哥帮帮我吧。”

“……怎，怎么帮……？”

郑在玹用手指摸着我湿润的唇瓣：“用这里。”

“我不会……而且……在外面。”我感觉到难堪，甚至想要推开他。但郑在玹蹭着我的脖颈说，拜托，哥，想你想得快疯掉了。

我跪在他铺好的外套上，慢慢解开他的皮带，心里想着是，真是疯了。我和他都是。在这种无人的角落做邪恶的事情。远处能听到晚自习下课学生回宿舍的声音，也有放学过来操场跑步的同学。也许我们很快就会被发现。

郑在玹不停地摸着我的头，我在他的催促下含住了他翘起的顶端。郑在玹慢慢地吸气，用手指拨弄着我后脑勺的发丝。

我只在影像资料中看过这种做法，凭着记忆中的样子舔弄他的顶端，吮吸他凹槽的部分，慢慢尝到了他溢出的微咸的液体。“味道咸咸的，”我抬起头对他说。郑在玹搔弄我的下巴，问我：“好吃吗？”我摇摇头，又低下头去亲吻他的柱体，在上面留下湿淋淋的痕迹。

郑在玹开始挺动，我慢慢地动作，将他越吞越深，郑在玹抱着我的头，慢慢地将自己的硬热押入我的喉咙。感觉很不好受，我反射性想把它吐出来，却动弹不得。喉咙的收缩似乎带给他极大的快感，他的动作越来越快。

“泰容哥的里面，好热……好舒服。”我被他的碾压刺激得流出了眼泪，脑袋晕乎乎的，一直到他在我口腔的深处射出来。他离开后，我无力地跪坐在他的外套上，他穿好裤子，俯身过来拉我。我觉得有点委屈，“跪着太久了……站不起来了。”

郑在玹也跪下来，抱着我说：“小可怜。”他偏过头亲我的嘴唇，我有些躲避：“不要亲……好奇怪。”

郑在玹笑了：“怕什么呢哥，我都不介意呢。”

他一直等着我到能站起来的状态，我大概是吹到风了，头有点痛，靠在他身上，他伸手过来顺我的头发，又突然摸上我的额头。

“哥，你发烧了。”他严肃地说。

“是吗……？怪不得我觉得有点难受……”

他叹了口气，把外套披在我的身上，对我小声说着“对不起。”

我其实觉得这并不是大事，只是受凉了，回去吃个药就好。但是郑在玹执意带我去医院，我甚至都还没有漱口，就被他裹紧上了的士。晚上10点半，医院只剩下急诊还有开着。郑在玹帮我挂了号，挨着我在等候椅上坐下，表情正经又严肃。

我不喜欢他这个样子，看起来离我很远。就贴着他的耳边说悄悄话：“我想起之前看过的一个段子。”

“？”

“有个班的学生做口腔上皮细胞观察的生物实验，结果有个同学的玻片上看到了活动的小蝌蚪。”我说完就先笑了，但是郑在玹还是没有笑。他叹了口气对我说：“哥怎么这么傻。”

因为郑在玹，我有了很多很多第一次的经历，很多是我未曾想到的。大概为爱大胆，我一生也就只有这么一回吧，这段时间太过于刻骨铭心，回头变得越来越不可能了——即使我心里依然有所顾虑。

我和他真的有这么适合吗？我是一个不怎么常和人聊天的人，可能还会有点闷闷的，即使我和郑在玹开始交往，我们的聊天记录却仍然还是很干净。我不会主动说情话，只会一日三餐问他吃了吗，要不要一起吃；睡觉的时候和他说晚安；至多平时午后，和他说一声“想你了”。我知道郑在玹是朋友很多的人，他不缺与他聊天的人，自己没有话题与他聊，实在很惭愧。

郑在玹听过我的顾虑后说：“哥和其他人是不一样的。即使没有话说，只要呆在一块，我就很满足了。有些时候不说话也可以的。”

在我们交往一个月之后，正好是圣诞节。郑在玹之前就和我说过，想要和我一起过一个晚上。我心里明白可能会发生什么，也在做好了心理准备。作为圣诞礼物的东西，我也提前准备好了。我在24号晚上对舍友说：“我今晚上不回来了。”

中本悠太对我吹口哨，徐英浩索性鼓起了掌，金道英没多大反应，只是说：“记得找干净的酒店，学校周边挺乱的。”我这段时间对他冷落，心里有愧，只能委婉地说一句：“谢谢你。”金道英笑眯眯地说：“朋友嘛，应该的。需要推荐的话我再发给你。”

我整理好一天的换洗衣物，郑在玹发来信息说，他已经在楼下等我了。我回他：马上下去。背着包离开了宿舍。郑在玹早就把酒店订好了，和一个同性去开房，怎么想都有点奇怪。郑在玹似乎也觉得有些难为情，在递身份证的时候耳朵红得厉害；但一进到房间就又像换了个人。我坐在床沿，他便走过来把我推到在柔软的大床上，明明房间里只有两个人，却还是用很小的声音对我说：“今天要进去哥的里面了哦。”

我的脸一定很红，也不敢看他。他俯身亲吻我，我闭着眼睛接受他绵长的吻。

我和他的第一次有一种奇怪的仪式感。两个人先是吃完了订餐，还有庆祝交往一个月的蛋糕，又各自进去洗了澡。我是之后才洗的。等他从浴室出来，只穿着内裤，我第一次这么看他的身体，是白又健壮的身材，比我要有肉，他擦着头发告诉我：“我好了，哥快去吧。”我浑浑噩噩不知道自己是怎么从浴室出来的，出来的时候还套着成套的睡衣，郑在玹一看到我就笑了。把我拉过来坐在他的大腿上。

“我头发还是湿的……”

“嗯，我来帮哥吹吧。”

我默默地接受他的吹风服务，他的手指在我的发间穿行，耐心地把它们都吹得蓬松。郑在玹拿着梳子帮我顺毛，又自言自语说：“好像在照顾小狗。好啦，吹干了。”他转身把电线都收好，又顺手把床头的灯光调暗了。

“泰容哥这样看着好像小孩子。”郑在玹说。

“但实际上是比你大两岁的哥哥。”

“嗯，是了不起的哥哥，我一直知道的。”郑在玹说，“一直默默对我好……也很体谅我。”

“是因为我喜欢在玹啊。”我说，“换做是别人，我不会这样做的。”

郑在玹过来抱我：“就是有时候有点傻。”

“哪会啊。”

“就是傻。我要卖了哥，哥也不会知道的。”

“你会卖了我吗？”

郑在玹看了我好久，笑着说：“不会卖了你。”

“但是会吃掉你。”

他在黑暗中默默脱掉了我的睡衣，终于和我坦诚相见。他打开一瓶新买的润滑剂，对我说：“……我也没有做过这样的……痛要告诉我。”

我感受到冰凉的液体滴在我的入口处，郑在玹慢慢伸入他的手指，又胀又痛，很不舒服，但我还是感觉到兴奋，前方也有了反应。郑在玹不断地问我：“疼吗？”我让自己慢慢放松下来，只摇头向他表示不疼。他很有耐心地继续开拓，直到我完全适应他的三根手指后，才又过来亲我。他的吻带有安慰的感情，又随着亲吻慢慢把我压在他的身下。

“要来了哦。”

“……嗯。”我小声答应着，随即就感受到他有份量地抵在我的入口。

刚开始真的特别疼，他一进来我就疼得掉了眼泪，即使刚刚做了准备，还是胀痛难忍。郑在玹停下动作来安抚我，等我逐渐不痛了，才又进来一点点。

“在玹……好疼。”我的眼泪在眼眶里打转。

“嗯，”郑在玹抚摸我敏感的地方，“再放松一点，相信我，哥。”

他终于全部进来时，我和他都出了一身的汗，他附在我身上，一点一点地啄去我流出的眼泪，“好点了吗，哥？我可以动一下吗？”

我深深地呼气，对他说：“我没事了，动吧。”

他缓缓动了起来，我还是感觉像火烧一样的痛，他很贴心一直关照着我的反应，一边进出，一边寻找我有感觉的地方。过了好一会儿，我才找到了快感。郑在玹开始加快速度，一边顶弄我敏感的地方，一边说：“这里……上面一点的地方……哥很舒服，对吗？”

我又摇头，又点头，在他的攻势下溃不成军，在他密集的进攻下偶尔发出难耐的叫声。他浅出深入，硬生生地全部插进我的深处，这种感觉令人害怕，好像要被贯穿一样。

“太深了……好深……”我推挤着他的肩膀，想让他出去一点。他自顾自地退出又进入，又因为快要达到顶峰加快了抽插的速度。

“别……慢一点……”我喊着，“求你……快不行了……”

郑在玹逗弄我渗出液体的前身，用手撸动着说：“已经想出来了吗？”

“嗯，想……所以……慢一点……啊！”

郑在玹不听我的，“没关系哦，出来也没事的。”

“我不想……好奇怪……”

“嗯，那就和我一起出来。”说着他就封住了我的前端，即将喷发而出的欲望被这样硬生生地打断，我难受得收紧了身体。

“哥好狡猾，这么想出来吗，再忍忍吧。”

“真的不行了……在玹……”我又开始哭，“快点……”

郑在玹不再理会我，以越来越快的节奏代替的言语的回答。又过了一会，在我快要失去意识时，才用力地深插进来，在我的深处射出。

我疲惫地瘫倒在床上，郑在玹在我身边侧躺下，扔掉了用过的套套，用手臂把我圈在怀里。我泪呆呆地唤他的名字，郑在玹亲吻我汗湿的脸颊，亲昵地蹭我的脖颈，对我耳语：“哥，我好爱你。”我疲倦至极地回他一声：“嗯。”没有去洗澡，就和他这样相拥睡去。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 扩篇幅了TT不小心又写长了。  
> 这章是真三角……请避雷  
> 稍微有点敏感的内容……和真人没关系，希望不要代入。

偶尔，我们走在路上的时候会碰到金道英，他有时一个人走，有时候跟着同伴，大多数时间对我们俩都是装作没看见，他要是心情很不错就会上来打趣聊天，对象一般都不是我，毕竟回宿舍我们每天都能见面。他们会说一些我听不懂内容的话，聊我完全不认识的人，言笑晏晏。感觉到略微尴尬的只有我一人，即使和郑在玹已经关系亲密，很多时候还是有被隔绝的感觉。

郑在玹曾经试图把我引进他的朋友圈子里。我们刚交往没多久，碰上他们校友会一年一度的火锅派对，地点在他们院宿舍的天台上。那是我第一次进他们宿舍，一群人早就和宿管阿姨打过招呼，郑在玹牵着我的手爬上7楼，然后又去攀一个窄梯，来到他们所谓的秘密基地。

人很多，包括郑在玹和金道英，他们大概都是喜爱聚会和社交的人。我手心冒汗，郑在玹问我说：“紧张吗？”我低低地“嗯”一声，他告诉我：“别怕，他们都是很温柔的人。”

他们看到郑在玹过来，三三两两地围过来打招呼，郑在玹向他们介绍我，然后在我耳边说，这是他高中时代的好兄弟，这是他初中就认识的朋友，等等。我傻傻点头，笑着和每个人打招呼，然后就沉默着听他们的寒暄。郑在玹扯我的脸，我转头看他，他笑呵呵：“今天你有点呆。”

我掐他的胳膊肉：“我有点怕生，你又不是不知道。”

“嗯，我知道。”他和我掌心相扣，拉我坐在水管上。火锅的水汽在昏暗的照明下慢慢升腾，我透过这层雾气，看远处的高塔和霓虹灯，又看金道英在和一群人打打闹闹。他是这次聚会的主办人，大概忙得没空来理我们。

很快就能闻到食物的香气，肉香，鲜辣的海鲜，炸过的豆类食物特殊的油香，在寒冷的冬夜里让人食指大动。有人高声呼喊：“可以吃了！来拿碗盛咯！”一群人高马大的男生瞬间围上去。

郑在玹问我：“想吃什么？你坐在这里，我去帮你盛。”我没什么特别的食欲：“不要辣的，其他随便。”

他很快回来，端了两碗食物，把一碗装满了肉的给我：“趁热吃，其他没关系，这个牛肉多吃点就好。火锅的精华。”他又去拿了两杯可乐，有人要给他盛酒，他摆手拒绝了。

“为什么不喝酒？”我啜着可乐问他。“不会喝吗？”

郑在玹把我吃不完的肉夹走，“不是。”

“和你在一块……还是不喝比较好。”他看我的眼睛，“我怕喝酒以后控制不住自己。”

“……什么啊，我听不懂。”我想到一些不太好的东西，红着脸低头拨弄碗里剩下的金针菇。郑在玹在一旁三两口扒拉完食物，那头聚会的气氛已经升到最嗨，只有我和他两个人坐在角落的水管上，周围只有一个借来的台灯充当电源。他问我，“吃饱了吗？吃饱了我们就走吧。”

我迟疑不定：“才刚开始不久，你这么先走没问题吗？要不我自己先回去就好了。”

郑在玹说，没事啊，这群人天天都看得到，都看烦了。

金道英端着一杯啤酒过来，靠着栏杆问我：“今天吃得开心吗？那边人很多，一直没时间和你打个招呼。“

“挺好的，要谢谢你们招待我。“

金道英露出他招牌的笑容：“客气啥，一家人。“

郑在玹打断我们的寒暄：“我们要走了。“

“这么快？赶去约会啊？“

“是啊。“郑在玹很爽快地说。

金道英愣了一下，好像没有想到对方会这么回答自己，但他反应很快，转头和我说：“门禁是11点半啊，迟了我可不下去给你开门。“

郑在玹牵起我的手就走，到了楼下人多的地方，又松开。我不知道今天他会领我去哪里，他知道校园里每一个无人又昏暗的角落，我只跟在他后头走，绕到学生活动室后头的长廊，在秘书室的门口突然就把我压在了墙上。他低头就能很轻松地吻我。我很乖，松开嘴配合他。他今天有点凶，几乎是在咬我，掐住我的腰，又狠狠地咬了一口我的脖颈。

很痛，我捶他肩膀，他才突然回神一样地消劲，把头埋在我的颈窝深深地吐气。

“你今天并没有喝酒啊。“我在指他的失控。

“嗯。心情稍微有点不好。“

“怎么啦？“我松开环住他腰部的一只手，抚摸他蓬松的后脑勺。这个时候的郑在玹好像特别依赖我一样，我读不懂他的心事，却又隐隐有预感。

“没事。“他喷出的热气闹的我痒痒的。我们在月光下静静地抱了好一会。郑在玹突然又对我说：“我爱你。”

“……”我难为情，不知怎么回他，“嗯。我知道。”

“什么啊，哥这么冷淡吗。”

“……就这种事，还要确认吗。我有哪一个行动没法看出来我爱你吗？”

“但是我想听你亲口说。怎么办，有时候还是觉得你离我好远。怎么样才能完全拥有你呢。”

我心想，完全拥有……有什么难呢。我心里早就默认了这一点。反而说，我才觉得你离我很远。

在感情这件事上，我一直觉得自己很没出息。觉得自己忍让有余，宽容有度，郑在玹很多时候却看不到这一点。我确实不知道怎样才能算是一个合格的恋人，自从和他交往开始，我在不停琢磨怎样才能对他更好一点。过节日的时候送他想要的唱片，听他咳嗽，就去宿舍煮甜梨水……他不能说对我不好，但我总觉得他在忽略我。没有相应的回礼，他应该是一个浪漫的人才是……我递给他礼物，他苦恼地皱眉，“怎么办，没有给哥准备礼物……我一直觉得节日不是特殊化的东西，平时做得好比节日更重要。”我当然笑着说没事，没关系的，送人礼物也不是为了要回礼。但心里不失落是不可能的。

中本悠太很早就和我说过，跟我谈恋爱太罪过了，我这个人很难应付。我没觉得是这样。有时候我只是想给出的东西，能被在意的人看到，然后光明正大的回应而已……真的很简单。

如果继续想下去，委屈的事情还有很多。感恩节的时候我呆在宿舍里，金道英进门拎着他喜欢的演员的抱枕，其他舍友问：“谁送的啊？”金道英没有看我，说：“郑在玹送的。他在群里问感恩节有人要礼物吗？我就把链接发给他让他做了这个。”他拍着抱枕“定制还选这么糊的图片，眼光真差。”

我不敢悲哀地想自己什么都没得到，告诉自己要大度，这没有什么啊。只是他开口要了而已。

有趣的是，那个感恩节我收到的唯一一份礼物来自于金道英。他给我送了一条温暖的红色围巾，写了很贴心的贺卡：

“李泰容：  
感恩节快乐。哈哈，做舍友也好久了，我还是忘不了第一天见你时候的样子。我一直在想世界上怎么会有长这样的人。从那以后我们有了很多回忆，不会忘记我们每一次夜晚谈心，一起出去玩，是交过心的朋友，能在大学遇见你太好了。今年你终于有了可以照顾你的人啦，他也是我最好的朋友，能看你们两个人在一起，我真的很开心，真心为你祝福。不要忘了我哦，以后也一直做好朋友吧。

金道英”

我很开心他仍然把我当作最好的朋友，欣慰我们的友谊战线不会因此而崩溃。可能我不该继续高看我们三人之间的关系，做回平常，会更自在。

我和郑在玹一通亲热以后，他就送我回宿舍了。在楼梯上碰到金道英，靠在三楼天台的栏杆上，我远远喊他：“金道英。”

他转头和我say hi，头发随风飞舞，看上去很清爽。我站在他旁边，也趴在栏杆上，他身上传来淡淡的酒味，是喝了酒才回来的。

金道英问我，“玩得还开心吗？”

我说，还行，就那样。你呢？

金道英回答还行。我们俩就都不说话了。

“你怎么最近和我说的最多的话，不是问我开心吗，就是问我幸福吗，你到底在想什么呀。”我问他。

“不是想关心你吗。”

“我真的挺好的，你也多对自己好一点吧。”我说，“都在操心别人的事情……最后自己会变成孤家寡人的。”这点倒是真的。金道英这段时间仿佛尝到了做媒人的甜头，到处做媒，他人脉广，玩得有模有样的。

金道英估计是醉了，半天也没有回我的话，他酒量还不错，从味道上判断，估计是喝了不少。

“哪……如果有一天，你被最好的朋友说‘我喜欢你’你会怎么办？”

这个问题问到了我的心事，金道英面色不改，只是因为头痛揉着自己的额角。

“……具体对象具体分析。主要还是看我喜不喜欢他。”

“是吧。大家都应该是这样的吧。”金道英喃喃自语。

“你……”他看起来有点不对劲，“喝多了吧？怎么了？有心事的话说给我听吧。”

“我没事。”他把手搭在我的肩上，酒气喷在我的脸上，我缩着肩膀，不知道他想干什么。

他说，“可以亲你吗？想亲你。”我傻愣了，他轻轻在我嘴唇上印了一下，松开我，转身上了楼，留我一个人在风里。

这个过程发生得太快，我脑子不清醒，好像自己也醉了一样。

我擦着自己的嘴唇，一遍又一遍，第一反应并不是金道英可能喜欢我，而是在想，这算不算他和郑在玹间接接吻了。


End file.
